


To my beloved 致我亲爱的1500

by Diceyes_erin



Series: 1500系列 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Character Death, Illnesses, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diceyes_erin/pseuds/Diceyes_erin
Summary: 一千年后，Merlin与第1500个Arthur的故事部分灵感来源《Love,Rosie》全文Arthur第一人称视角，标题是Merlin视角Warning：会有Gwen的部分，还有她与Arthur的感情戏，但也是这段感情使Arthur认清了自己对于Merlin的爱，也让Gwen意识到Lancelot才是自己的真爱。所以阅读时，请不要主观地带上对于Gwen的偏见。同时，这是一个有点悲伤的故事。如果你能接受，请向下划↓
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 1500系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604275
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

我和Gwen结婚时，我28岁。

“这真的是我人生中最快乐的时刻，”Merlin穿着笔挺的西装，站在人群的中央。他似乎不安地整理着自己的思绪，反复调整着领带和那朵白色小花，毕竟演讲向来都不适合他，“能够看到我最好的……朋友，Arthur，找到了他一生的挚爱，也就是我的另一位朋友，Gwen小姐。

“我最诚挚地祝福你们，永远深爱彼此，”说到这，他顿了顿，忽然神情复杂地看向我，“我的1500，照顾好自己，还有Gwen。”

他客套地露出个微笑，祝福的话语略显苍白，就如他的脸颊一样，过于生分的尴尬也使我有些恐惧，让我开始疑心我们是从何时开始变得如此陌生。鞠躬过后，尽管现场认识Merlin的人并不多，也并不知晓1500是何含义，但宾客们还是一齐鼓掌，似乎是催促着婚礼赶快进行。Merlin近乎是有些窘迫地朝我抿了抿嘴角，我也回以灿烂的笑容，尽管不知怎的内心反而涌起股酸楚，但我已经做出了不可改变的决定。

我虔诚地牵起Gwen的手，领着这位本该是最幸福的新娘一步步走向命运的深渊，每一步都沉重而又坚定。我们向每一对新人一样在神父面前交换戒指，宣誓，接吻，然后走到众人面前，但内心里却满是困惑。所有人起身与我们敬酒，而Merlin在致词结束后就离开了。

“婚礼快乐，Arthur，很遗憾Lance没能出席，他还留在英国。”Gwaine在这时举起杯向我走来，于是Merlin就瞬间消失在我的视线里了。我内心里有声音隐隐约约提醒我去做些什么，去留住他，留住Merlin，你们难道不是最好的朋友、家人？你明知你并不深爱Gwen，为什么又会走到今天这步呢？

我明明还能看见Gwen示意我回应点什么，关于Lancelot的离开，但我的心早已悄悄回到了十多年前的夏天。

在无数次敬酒过后，我以身体不适为由上了天台透气，而恰好Merlin也在这里，就好像他在这里等我似的。我不知道该和他说些什么，也不知道和Gwen的婚姻是否正确，就仿佛只是这场盛宴的过客而已。金玉璀璨的殿堂只消一眼就要人迷了眼，反而是这刺骨的寒风叫人清醒，解了几分酒气。

Merlin背对着我倚靠在天台边缘的栏杆上，消瘦的身影在风中挺立着，令人担忧他是否会在下一刻坠落。他反复在掌心中摩挲着项链上那枚金色的宝石，自我认识他起就一直佩戴着的珍宝。不言而喻，他就和我一样心事重重，因为他曾提起那是属于母亲的遗物。月光将他的影子拉得很长，无故平添了几分孤独忧郁的色彩。

“你还是要回去吗？”Merlin是看到了我的，但他也保持着沉默。思来想去，这大概是唯一还算体面的问题。这是我新婚的夜晚，要是问他是否爱我，恐怕既唐突也未免太迟。我没有靠近他，避免我们看清彼此的表情。傍晚的波士顿街头喧闹繁华，我不得不提高声音问出这个问题。但我知道Merlin还咳嗽着，终是走到了他身旁，期望听清他的回答。

“Why not？”他却只是摇了摇头，态度坚决又洒脱，“我在这边也没有依靠。”

“我可以帮你的。”

“不会的，Arthur ，你有自己的家庭了。”

“所以我更应该照顾这位还没有家庭的朋友。”

“Arthur ……stop，”他还是忍不住打断了我的话，开门见山了，“你知道的，我没有理由留在这里。”

就当是为了我。我知道这话很自私，也很奇怪，所以我并没有开口了。我们之间再一次陷入诡异的缄默。

其实有时候，我也挺想鼓起勇气问问Merlin的。哪怕得不到答复也好。

“你还记得……我们那次去看烟火吗？”

那些冲动青葱的岁月似乎已经看起来十分渺远，藏在等待重拾的回忆录里了。风忽地吹来，使Merlin的回复愈发不真切起来——

“Arthur，龙舌兰的味道真的太呛了。”

我猛地怔住了，一时没理解他的意思，只是开始回想十年前那天晚上。Merlin只是笑笑，与我擦肩而过，离开了天台，在凌晨时分踏上了返程英国的航班，没有丝毫留恋。

18岁的圣诞节，我不早不晚认识Merlin两年半。

虽然不及从小相伴的Gwaine和Lancelot之久，但不长不短的两年半早已使我们成为至交好友。第一次遇见他的时候，他的话可着实把我吓了一跳，但到了现在也早已习惯了。

那天是我和Valient第无数次街头斗殴，具体原因我已经不记得了，无非是些鸡毛蒜皮还有几分可笑的原因。但Merlin就是在这时出现的，他假装已打电话报警，那群小混混也就灰溜溜一哄而散了。

我说谢谢他，内心深处暗暗被这个陌生少年的勇气和正义感所打动。我问他叫什么名字，家住哪里，他都坦然直率地一一回答，又让我不禁觉得天真得过头。

“第1500个亚瑟。”他冲我明朗地笑着，我却只来得及疑心他是不是在开玩笑，他却看穿了我的心思，解释道：“我认识很多叫Arthur的人，而你是第1500个，我是Merlin。”

“Fine, nice to meet you, Merlin，”我那时只是在心中忍不住暗暗嗤笑，第1500个Arthur，想罢也是童话里会出现的桥段了。就像传说中的King Arthur与Merlin一样，伟大的国王和法师，注定相伴，“真可惜，Merlin这个名字不太常见，你可是第一个Merlin呢。”

他大概没想到自己的玩笑真的会被我相信，也被逗乐了，嗔怪地擂了我一拳。我也有意无意撞了撞他的肩，在人行道上互相追赶着，一直跑到满头大汗、精疲力尽。

自那以后，Merlin便成了我最好的知心朋友。

Merlin与我同岁，我和他一起开怀大笑，互相打趣，就像任何挚友一样。只不过有一点……

我喜欢Merlin，这一直都是个秘密。

所以在那年的圣诞节，我们玩得十分尽兴。绚烂的烟火表演美不胜收，圣诞树的光辉温暖得好似呼在玻璃窗上的水汽，热喷喷地洒在心尖上。由于已经成年，酒水的饮用便再合法不过了。Gwaine买了很多酒，沉甸甸得领了整整两大袋，一手提着一手还拿着酒瓶，让人疑心他是否打劫了哪家不幸的便利店，不过厨房里的苹果挞着实被一扫而空。而家庭聚会的好处就在于可以毫无顾虑的酩酊大醉一场，连平时最绅士、正经的Lancelot也打着酒嗝，和Gwaine一起谈天说地，滔滔不绝地在沙发上讨论着他是如何暗恋着Gwen。

很奇怪吧？其实Lancelot喜欢Gwen从来不是秘密，那时的我也不太关注Gwen，尽管大家之间都认识，但我们的故事，实际上开始在大学之后。

无法拒绝Gwaine的热情邀请，我在Gwaine的怂恿下选择了龙舌兰，头一回喝酒就被辣得够呛，而Merlin只拿了杯度数较低的果酒。尽管如此，他看起来还是喝醉了，粉红的脸上带着可爱的红晕，天蓝色的眼眸不知该聚焦在哪里。我也感觉有了点醉意，但也只是在心头朦朦胧胧的酒味，没到晕头转向的地步。这时，窗外一朵烟花炸裂开来，迸发出一道彩虹似的流光。

“烟火表演开始了。”Morgana，我的姐姐在一旁提醒道，抿了口高脚杯里的红酒，与她的口红颜色十分相近。不过她本人对烟火没多大兴趣，毕竟也早已看了无数次，不如我们这般觉得新鲜有趣，所以只是在单人沙发上刷着YouTube。

“Come on, Merlin ！”我格外兴奋，绚丽的花儿已在天幕中绽开，激动和惊喜酒精放大了许多倍，“Let's see the firework ！”

不由分说，我拽着Merlin的胳膊只往阳台，丝毫没注意到Merlin只穿了件羊毛衫。刚刚冲出室内，就听见他冻得打了个喷嚏，小脸瞬间染成粉红色的了。我被烟火迷得移不开眼，只得三两下将自己的外套脱下直往他身上套，弄得他那头黑发乱糟糟的，像极了鸟窝。

“……Arthur ！”他不满地叫嚷着，张牙舞爪地摆弄着衣服。我也权当他只是喝醉了，伸手将他的头发揉得更乱了。

那晚的烟火，今天想来也依然很美。但最美的，大概还是那晚的Merlin吧。火焰的光辉转瞬即逝，绽放了一刻便在黑暗中消失了，就如Merlin之于我这一生一样，或者说，是我之于他的一生。因为，我终究只是1500个Arthur中的一个而已。我看向Merlin，他也同我一起认真仰望着天空，眼底里全是那些亮晶晶的火光与星星。如果换做是你的话，你也能体会到那种感觉的，那种想要亲吻的冲动，尤其当对方还是你暗恋已久的人时。我不自觉去拉Merlin的手，与他额头相抵。我不知道这段无果的爱恋要藏匿到何时，也不知道该如何面对早已悄悄变质的友谊，我想亲吻他。仅仅只是出自内心简单的想法，因为你知道，我真的很爱他。

但我最终没有吻Merlin，为了不趁人之危。但是他吻了我，甜涩的果酒与龙舌兰的味道在齿间交缠，他身上那股好闻的、阳光似的气息也扑面而来。不仅如此，他还在吻过我后吐了我一身，然后彻底断片过去。这也是为什么我后来许多年都一直以为那份爱意是我一厢情愿，却不知道早已得到了最好的答案。你看，我的男孩在那时候就默默表明了心意，可我却一直不知道。

龙舌兰的味道真的很呛。Merlin一直都记得。 

后知后觉的我这才明白他的意思，但Merlin已经离开。也许在十年前的那个晚上，醉的人从来都不是Merlin，而是蠢到无可救药的我。

结婚之后，我很少再听过Merlin的消息了。偶尔想起时拨通的电话总是无人接听，大概，这也是他拒绝的方式了。当然，这也十分好理解。当你爱一个人，深爱一个人，却得不到回应时，却看到对方成家时，一切也就回归于漠然与平淡了。可他不知道的是，这个人不是不爱他，反而一直都爱着他，只是他是个傻瓜，兜兜转转这么多年才发现；只是他们之间已尘埃落定，毫无结果，没有往后。于是在明白了这份被忽视的心意后，我也没有伸出手。

毕竟，我已经与Gwen结婚了。尽管最初只是出于想找个人一起共度余生的幼稚想法。

我问她，Gwen，你想找个人一起生活吗，而她说可以。于是我们就这样在一起了，所有目的只是为了一个词：生活。因为当时正好父亲也不停催促我结婚成家，而我也确实曾经喜欢过这个黑肤可爱的姑娘。现在想来，和Gwen在一起，同时也是为了让我们都认识到真正深爱的人是谁。

Gwen和Lancelot从少年时代就一直相爱，周围的朋友都清楚他们两个的性子。我曾经短暂地喜欢过她，因为豆蔻年华的少女们即使不美丽也总是分外迷人。Gwen属于温婉内敛的那一种，不像当时我周围的Vivian和Morgana这类外向且崇尚社交的迷人女孩。她的相貌不算出众，但为人直率，秉性善良，最好帮助朋友，所以我也不可自拔地迷恋过她。

所以我问她，是否愿意跟我一起生活。

Gwen那时还沉浸于Lancelot离开的失落中，和我一样对于感情还尚未看清内心，于是答应地干脆。不过我并不认为这是场悲剧，因为到最后，我和Gwen也都意识到什么才叫作爱。

什么叫作爱呢？什么叫作爱？我不知道。也许是校园里的情侣们肆无忌惮地接吻，也许是多年相恋的夫妻一起手挽手走在大街上，也许是头发花白的老人在长椅上并肩而坐；或者是我和Gwen为生活所迫走到一起的这对荒唐夫妻，或是Merlin给予那个被我遗忘的吻，亦或是冥冥之中那份无声的回响。

我和Gwen的生活如杯不冷不热的白开水一般平淡无奇，没有约会，没有惊喜，也没有亲热。父亲似乎是看出了我的无奈，不再过问我的感情生活。我每天的生活两点一线，工作，回家，就像一潭死水，Gwen也忙碌于事业打拼，我们的婚姻逐渐徒有其名了。普普通通的生活使日子过得飞快，一下子便过去了五年。

五年说短不短，说长不长。Gwen与我一致同意不拥有自己的小孩，以免永远束缚住对方。我的事业不算成功，但也小有成就。作为一名建筑师，已经有了比能维持生活的积蓄。Gwen则与Morgana联手打造时尚潮牌，成为了炙手可热的服装设计师，无数合作商争先恐后抛出了橄榄枝。就在她在时尚界名声大噪，大红大紫的时候，Lancelot回来了。

18岁那年，他们一直坚信彼此就是注定的灵魂伴侣，会相守一生。这个誓言勉强持续到了大学时代，因为他们开始有了不同的交际圈，不同的发展观念，不同的追求，于是也就有了分歧。毕业之际，Lancelot在一家大公司的试用期圆满结束，成为了一名正式助理。

但是Gwen不想过早地开始她的事业，刚毕业的大学姑娘还懵懵懂懂，不知道该把那股年轻的动力用在哪里，只知道手中的一针一线和设计图就是整个世界。她没有追随Lancelot，Lancelot也没有为她留下。现实世界中没有那么多分不开舍不得，他们之间甚至没说分手，但却了断得干脆利落。Gwen没有给他送行，那天晚上她还吃着冰淇淋和Morgana一起重温一部烂俗喜剧，她还是一如既往笑点低得不行，只是笑着笑着就开始咳嗽擦鼻涕，嘴里尝到了泪水的咸味而已。

那几年里的Gwen浑浑噩噩，工作室几次险些倒闭，兄弟Elyan离家出走，但所幸她足够顽强。然后，我找到了她，和她结了婚。我知道我不爱她，那个人的位子永远留给了Lancelot，但也不留余力地对她好，这是我应做的，就算仅当她是与我共用姓氏的亲人也好。不过结婚后的Gwen似乎重新看到了她的人生走向，决心与Lancelot在事业上拼个你死我活似的，拿出所有精力潜心于设计了，才有了今日的成就。

不仅如此，这回她罕见地请了一整天假，在Lancelot回国的机场等了大半天。多年前缺席的送行，以全心全意的迎接作为了回报。他们一见如故，在高档餐厅滔滔不绝地聊了几个小时他们各自的奋斗史，问候对方的生活，回忆当年的点点滴滴，几乎热泪盈眶。回家的Gwen仿佛变了个人，重新变回豆蔻年华那个我暗恋过的、青春率真的少女了。我这才意识到我和她其实都只是各取所需罢了，那份难能可贵的真心，都早已被偷偷托付给另外一人。

她似乎是微醺了，表情比往常也丰富多了，不再是一张毫无波动的面孔。

她说，Arthur，我今天去见了Lancelot，你会不会怪我？

我说不会。因为我们本就背道而驰。我自然不会嫉妒Lance，相反地，我曾和他是很好的朋友，从小认识的至交好友，一起喝过酒，打过架，灰头土脸过的兄弟。一想到这儿，我的心忍不住悲凉起来了——我和他曾经也那么要好啊。

你知道吗，你其实一直都爱他的。我提醒着她，不知是出于何种身份。

你理应和他在一起。我说。

她愣了愣，神情恍惚，蓦地垂下了眼帘，却又向我坚定地点了点头。三天后，我们签署了离婚协议。落笔的那刻，我感受到一股难以名状的释然。合上笔盖，我独自一人走在初春的美国街道上，脑海中忽然浮现Merlin的身影。

我不后悔与Gwen毫无感情地相互牵扯了这些年，而我相信她也一样。来往的人走走停停，她终于等回了成熟稳重的Lancelot，也收获了一个闪耀自强的自己。我也萌生出重新寻找Merlin的想法，即使我根本不了解他的近况。

他过得好不好，最近怎么样，这些年有没有吃苦……这些疑问铺天盖地地袭来，但我没有像电影里上演的那般奋不顾身。抛下一切就去找他。离婚之后，我和Gwen没有产生任何财务纠纷。不过由于工作原因，我没能很快离职，反而拖了好几个月交接工作，恰好赶上了Gwen和Lancelot的婚礼。

婚礼比当初我和Gwen的更加壮观，宾客满堂，只不过致词的人换成了Morgana，我也成了在台下鼓掌的众人之一。

这也许就是最好的决定了，我这么告诉自己。

“我最近去找了Merlin，”敬完酒后，Lancelot说着，拍了拍我的肩，“本来我想请他来参加婚礼的，只是可惜他来不了。”

我一时语塞，顿了顿问他为什么告诉我这些。

他说他过得不好，一个人，独居，还老生病，开了家冷冷清清的书店。他还说，他挺想再见见我，如果还有机会的话。

这时我已经34岁了。

等安顿好一切已经是入冬的时候了，回英国的飞机还因大雪延误了一天。我拿着Lancelot给的地址，找到了这家名为卡梅洛特的书店。不抱希望地再次拨出Merlin的号码，然后不出意料地又一次无人接听。

这家店的装潢一般，地段也有点偏，也难怪没有什么人——哦，它今天没开门。门上闩着锁呢。

但是Merlin就坐在那儿，安安静静，手中捧着本书，没有穿外套。我在心里祈祷他店内最好是开了暖气，不然这傻瓜绝对又得感冒了……我走到门前敲了敲。

“今天不营业，抱歉。”他甚至头都没抬就拒绝了我，沉迷于手中的那本书。我只好又敲了敲，他这才看向我，看到我时，那份片刻的惊诧、喜悦与悲凉瞬间溢满了眼眶——他还在等我。何其有幸，我们仍是心意相通的。

Merlin走到门前来，细细端详着我的模样，仿佛五年的时光已是别离半生。他的声音干净温和，容颜依旧，那顶稍微蓬乱的鸦羽黑发依然可爱极了。他似乎是有魔法似的，一出现便将灰蒙蒙的天空蓦地擦亮了。看呐，这就是我朝思暮想的人，我真正永远鲜活的爱恋，我年少夏日无望的所有念想，我往后余生唯一的热烈色彩。我们之间终是只隔着这一扇门了。

“Come as a guest？”

我摇了摇头，呼吸间的白气在玻璃上液化成水珠，我在上面写到：Lover。

而下一刻，那扇门就打开了，我们之间再无阻隔。

Merlin没有问我为何突然造访，只是给我泡了杯咖啡。他甚至没有问我，便知道我不加糖不加奶的习惯，带点涩味的香醇刚刚好。而细细回想起来，喝咖啡的喜好我也仅仅在多年前我们还是孩子时闲聊时提过一句，而他也记了这么多年。我问他为什么在这边开书店，他只说是因为路段偏，租金便宜，还能维持生计，没有什么不好的。毕业以后他没有别的兴致，索性就整天读书度日。

我问他，以后怎么打算的，他说不知道，就这样过也挺好。

我说，我想和你结婚。 

这是什么新型恶作剧吗，他咯咯笑着问。于是我拿出了一对戒指，放在他面前。

我说，我不太聪明，兜兜转转过了这么多年，才发现我好想和你结婚，才发现最爱的人一直是你。不知道你还肯不肯给个机会，给我这个傻瓜一次追求你的机会。

Merlin没有回复我，显得格外平淡。他只是拿起枚戒指戴上，嘟囔道：“太大了。”

“傻瓜，那枚是我的。”

于是我开始吻他了，那是我们之间的第一个吻，随之而来的还有往后许多的吻和占有。

我问他，你这么多年有没有等我？

他愣了愣，他说当然了，不然你以为是哪个混蛋。

“我等到了……我等到了！”他喃喃道，不知怎地说着就落泪了，鲜少有如此激动，“你是Arthur对吧？我等到你了。”

我将他拥入怀中，感受到肩处的湿润。我轻抚他的脊背，与他耳语温存。Arthur在这里，他回来了，他回到你身边了。你们很快就会结婚，然后一直一直在一起，你等到了。

“是的，你等到了，”我吻去他眼角的泪痕，“这里是第一千五百个Arthur，和他的第一个Merlin 。” 

Merlin破涕为笑，将另一枚戒指塞在我手里。

第二年开春时，我们选在一个休息日去教堂举办了简单的仪式，没有鲜花亲友，只有彼此，还有满脸慈爱的神父。我为他戴上那枚刻有我们名字的戒指，才觉得足够心安。我在心中默默向上帝虔诚地祷告攥着Merlin的手心微微出汗，就这样就好了，

“你这辈子都不会取下它，对吧？”我不放心地问着，与他十指相扣走在大街上，惬意摇晃手臂。

“那得取决于，我这一生有多长了。”他将戴戒指的那只手高举于头顶，倾洒的阳光从他指尖而落。Merlin的语气愈是轻松，我心中便愈发隐隐不安。不是怕美好之物短暂流逝，也不是害怕我们会分离，而是怕这一语成谶，就再无法挽回了。

“净说傻话。”

“哪有，明明一身蠢气的是你这个菜头。” 

我肆意亲吻着我此生的爱人，双手环绕在他腰间，这是我人生中最快乐的一天。晚些时候，Lancelot和Gwen听闻我们结婚的消息也来电祝福，听说他们已经有了一双儿女，我也由衷为他们感到高兴。似乎一切都走上了正确的轨道，每个人都找到了属于自己的幸福。我可以把我爱的人拥吻到喘不过气，和他同床共枕，我还能奢求什么呢？

那确实是段幸福无忧的日子，而且还一直持续了两年。我终是定居在英国，期间只因工作缘故回去过两回。Merlin依然固执地在那儿开着书店，偶尔于假日时闭店。我们的生活充实却又平淡，但也饱含乐趣。我喜欢与我的丈夫时不时拌嘴为些小事争吵，比如我们是否该换个爱称来称呼对方——不得不说菜头这个名字是真的太傻了。我们依旧保持着周末约会，有时也跳舞，或者泡在家看部电影的传统，烂俗爱情片与家庭喜剧往往是最好的选择；周一则是一周中大采购的日子......其实说来，与Merlin一起的日子虽也简单，但是你看，他总能让我的生活有数不完的开怀大笑和点滴温暖，看似没有尽头的明天也充满生气与色彩，以至于...我是多么想他一直陪在我身边。

我喜欢那头蓬乱的黑发，和总会安静凝望我的蓝色眼睛。最喜欢还是看他笑起来，可爱得叫我也想同他一起笑。我们计划在圣诞节一起回国去看我远在美国的父母，然而第三年的冬天刚开始，Merlin就病倒了。随之揭露的，还有他一直保守在心里有关1500的故事。

最开始，我以为只是普通的感冒而已。因为Merlin常年都不适应换季时突然而至的寒流与转变，家里备了不少感冒药。清晨出门，我叮嘱他多加件外套，记得喝药。最好不要强撑着看店。他说知道了，然后打个哈欠送我出门，不过鉴于感冒的缘故，早安吻就不得不免去了。

傻瓜。我在他额头上飞速落下一吻，然后便出门赶往公交站了。这天由于公事不多，只是临时加班，我直接坐车到了书店门前，却并未如愿接到Merlin。也是在回家后，我发现了高烧不退的Merlin，面前的药瓶记录的病状无一不是比起普通感冒棘手无数倍的种种绝症，手旁的手抄本上还留有触目惊心的血迹。我已不记得那天的自己有多么失控，只知道在这失魂落魄之时我差点被一辆计程车撞到。等我再次冷静下来，我发现自己正坐在医院里，面对着一位面容慈祥的老者。Gaius和蔼亲切的微笑才让我紧绷的神经放松下来。

“请问你是Merlin的……？”他有些好奇地望了我一眼，“抱歉，我只是有些好奇而已。”

“我是他的丈夫。”

“那么，我想事情就很清楚了，”Gaius从一旁拿出病历册，“他的症状已经不适合手术治疗了。我想先生您是早就明白的，这种绝症，使用药物也是无力回天的。”

“等等，我……不太懂，”我只是疑惑，语句也因震惊而支零破碎，“什么叫‘早就’？”

“你不知道吗？差不多半年前Merlin就已经确诊了。他是一个人来的，他早就决定放弃治疗。”

半年了。我的爱人独自一人忍受病痛折磨半年，而我今日才得以知晓，没能好好陪伴他。你能想象当时我内心的情绪，既难以言喻，又悲恸得透彻。不是因为Merlin不肯告诉我真相，也不是绝症的恐惧，而是我竟如此粗心大意，也从未发现。

“可能你不知道，Merlin是我的常客，说来奇怪，好好的小伙子怎么这么喜欢一天到晚来缠着我这个老头，总是往医院跑，尽管我知道他的确身体不好。但每一次来，我们聊天，他都会提起Arthur，我想说的就是你了。比如Arthur骗他喝酒，Arthur去美国了，Arthur又回来了……我耳朵都要起茧子了。

“Merlin深爱着你。你不知道他向我炫耀手上那枚戒指时的样子，我当时就在猜这位年轻人有多好，叫这个傻小子等了这么多年。我现在知道了。

他说没人比他更好，是他心甘情愿等他这么多年，他不后悔。”

我不记得自己是怎么离开Gaius的办公室的，只是听着听着眼泪就忍不住，心中觉得亏欠了他许多许多，想要弥补。可上天偏偏不肯，叫我连再多陪陪他的日子都不剩。就算病情不再恶化，Merlin的时光也寥寥无几。老者拍了拍我的肩膀，意味深长地叹了口气。

缴完费去到病房时，Merlin还没醒。他就像是睡着了般安详地躺在那儿，除了面色有些苍白。输液管里滴答着液体缓缓送入纤瘦的手背，Merlin的手很冷，我握在手心里也暖不起来。到底是什么时候呢？Merlin只愿自己背负苦难悲伤，病历上的确诊时间是3月22日，我依稀记得那是我们刚结婚不久，我还因为Merlin不会用facebook嘲笑了他一番。将病历本重新放回包里，我才发觉那本有些老旧的手抄本被我一并带了出来。

大概是Merlin看书时记下的些笔记之类的，我瘫坐在沙发上，不经意翻开了这本册子。我瞥见上面写着Arthur，才开始细细读了起来。这是一本日记，我惊奇地发现，第一页记载的时间更是早得离奇。

“第一个Arthur，我永恒的爱恋，葬于阿瓦隆。

我向希尔德族以永不返回Camelot为代价，使他们将他的灵魂送入了轮回。我渴望再次见到他，不知这样做是否正确。

第二个Arthur出现在剑栏之战的三百年后。他很无趣，有点自大，我感觉他一点都不像他。希尔德族说这是因为他的灵魂在轮回中没有记忆，不同环境会使他拥有不同的宿命……”

我没有仔细阅读完每一个Arthur的故事，一是因为内心深处生出的不真实感，二是因为每一个故事都过于残忍。有的Arthur叛逆顽固，有的Arthur被迫与他人成婚，有的英年早逝，还有的和Merlin一起幸福平淡度过了一生……但无一例外，每个Arthur都爱着Merlin，即使与他相隔千里，相隔身世与家境，那份爱意依旧会化为一封封泛黄的书信，寄到心上人那儿。

意识到Merlin说的第1500个似乎是真的，我急忙翻到最后一页。上面果然记着我们第一次相遇的时间，2003年。

“1500出现了，还是和他一模一样，我的王子，”他清秀的字体写到，“这是最后一个。Freya帮我找到了凤凰之眼，它能帮我摆脱永生的魔咒，就像当年渔人王一样。我也不知道我死后会去到哪里。至少我什么都不会记得了，什么都不要记得。”

“Arthur……”我听到Merlin在叫我了，于是也没有再去想所谓的1500是真是假。他惬意地揉了揉眼睛，呼吸如羽毛般轻柔，就好像是真的做了个梦。我尽可能长久地望着他，另一只手抚摸着他的发丝。

“我们什么时候能够回家？”他打了个哈欠问道。

“现在。”

“嗯，今天是周六，”Merlin有些歉意，玩弄着我的指节，“说好一起看电影的，可惜我生病了，扫你的兴了，菜头。”

“说什么傻话，”我的声音又止不住哽咽了，“电影以后再看也没关系，我们还有很多时间，看很多很多场电影。”

Merlin没有发现我偷看了日记，但肯定也明白我也许或多或少知道了些什么。我们当天便离开了医院，这是Merlin自己的意思，我也明白继续治疗没有意义。那天晚上我们熬夜坐在电视机前，固执地想要弥补些什么，虽然看什么电影从来都是我做主，毕竟Merlin几乎连近年来最火的漫威系列都没听说过，选片的工作自然而然就落在了我头上。

“Andrew*的片子都很棒，”我推荐道，“比如蜘蛛侠系列，不过我觉得你可能不会很喜欢超英电影，或许还会觉得有些无聊。不过还有《社交网络》……”

“那一部是？”

“哦，那是《血战钢锯岭》，一部战争片。”似乎不太适合家庭聚会，但Merlin坚持了选择，中途还几次险些落泪。战争的残酷是无情的，我恍然想起就在最后一页的上方，第1499个Arthur，正是死于战争。而且毫无疑问，第一个也是。日记上的记载看起来荒诞可笑，却又在此时真实得可怕。

电影结束时已经是凌晨，Merlin咳嗽得厉害，却执意要去看日出。我本来想要劝他别再折腾，注意身体，转念一想又觉得惭愧。我原本答应过Merlin周末看日出的，可惜没能做到。我隐隐约约感觉到，如果这次不去，可能就再没有机会了。

起初我并不明白为什么Merlin会选在湖边，直到他告诉我湖的名字叫做阿瓦隆。“传说中亚瑟王死去的地方，”我早该想到的，1500个Arthur，还有永远会守在他身边的大法师Merlin，“你是Merlin ，不…我是说传说中的那个，对吧？”

“你是第一个自己开窍的菜头，恭喜你，”Merlin只是笑着望向远处，泛着朝霞之光的湖面，丝毫不在意自己即将死去的事实，“不过你还是作弊了，都怪我没收好那本日记。”

“所以，你是自己选择离开的。”

“Arthur，永恒的生命一直都是痛苦的，而如今我能得以解脱。阿瓦隆是我的归宿，我很抱歉让你难过，但事实就是……我累了。”

我吻了吻他的额头，故作漫不经心道：“当然没问题，我的法师大人。没有人体会过失去1500次的悲伤，更何况我都不能忍受失去你一次。”

Merlin虚弱地笑着，手肘捅了下我的腰间：“知道吗？我原本以为你是最像他的那一个，可惜你也被诅咒了。”

“愿闻其详。”

远方的天渐渐放白，Merlin的声线也愈发虚弱。他不再看我，身影更加沧桑，甚至有些佝偻。我相信他说的一定是第一个Arthur，传说中的那一个，他的王子和国王，所有的青春与热血，他此生不换的信仰，也是他一次又一次等待的宿命。“你知道的，传说中的Arthur并不爱我。但他的转世无一都爱我，有的时候命运真的很奇怪。所以…我看到你和Gwen结婚时，差点以为你是他了。”

“不，你错了，傻瓜，”我努力让自己听起来没有在哽咽，“爱怎么可能是诅咒。”

“或许吧，但我也无从得知了，”Merlin叹了口气，目光游离，仿佛在经受极大的痛苦，“但我的确爱他们每一个人，不得不说，上天很会捉弄人。或多或少，你们身上都有他的影子，这实在是太残忍了。”

“而我也爱你，Merlin，就像你一样爱我。”

只是他真的过于自私了，我是第1500个Arthur，可我只有一个Merlin啊，你叫我去哪里等下一个呢？我只是个普通人，连仅仅是等他都做不到。我们之间永远隔着这一世的轮回。

Merlin似乎是大限已至，我扶他坐在湖边长椅上，火红的太阳从水平线升起，染红了片片涟漪。

他说：“嘿，菜头，想看个魔法吗？”

一只靛蓝色的蝴蝶在我眼前扇动翅膀，一抹金色的流光飞向阿瓦隆——Merlin消失了。唯独剩下一块琥珀色宝石，能杀死一切事物的凤凰之眼。我将它紧握在手心里，也不管有多烫，我不会再松开了。恍惚间耳畔边响起许多陌生的声音，我知道这大概就是死亡了，可我不害怕。因为在死亡的尽头，有Merlin在等我。

“下辈子见，Merlin。”

END. 


	2. 【AM】The flowers from 1499 来自1499的花束

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *致我亲爱的1500的番外  
> *由于1500的结局过于难受，先放出1499的故事  
> *一战背景（warning），虽然不是很重要

正文：

说实话，在街上偶遇Arthur已经一点也不意外了。Merlin默默在心中记下，这是第1499个了，Arthur第1499次轮回转世。

只不过，他现在好像遇上了麻烦。一个蒙面的小偷飞速穿梭于市井里，而Arthur紧跟其后，呵斥着想制止对方。在他们后面，还跟着一位因穿着高跟鞋只得小跑着远远落后的女士。不难认出，Mithian优雅秀丽的面孔从未改变过。Arthur已然气喘吁吁，想必是已经穷追不舍那贼几条街了。只是出于善意，Merlin发誓，他用念力使得那人脚下一绊，于是Arthur便轻而易举将他制伏在地了，一把抢过本属于Mithian的黑色手提包，转身递给姗姗来迟的失主。

Mithian也显然精疲力竭，柔顺的棕发变得凌乱不已，脸颊上还泛着红晕。“谢谢你。”她小声嘀咕着，接过手提包后便与Arthur道别了，“明天再见。”

看起来并不像是一对情侣，大概是同事或者朋友吧。Merlin暗自推测道，却瞧见那小偷仍不死心，悄悄不知从哪里摸出把匕首，准备捅向背对他的Arthur。仅是一瞬，Merlin便毫不犹豫地放慢了时间然后扑了上去。

“Wacth out！”

Arthur也立马反应过来，用力钳制住那贼人的手腕，抢过匕首后吓走了对方。Merlin见没事后站起拍拍身上的尘土，刚想就这样悄然离开，但Arthur却一把拉住了他，目光里满是担忧。噢，原来自己还是不小心被划伤了胳膊，正汩汩流血着。Merlin这才发现。

“我们马上去医院。”Arthur坚定道，天蓝色的眸子里还是他早已熟悉了千百年的善良与稚嫩。Merlin在心中叹了口气，看来他始终是非要在Arthur的生命里横插一脚，再陪对方走过这世间一遭了。

“不要。”他无力地拒绝着，Arthur仍然没有放手的意思。是啊，他的王子向来是个温柔到骨子的人，又怎会任由受伤的他独自一人呢？

“你叫什么名字？”Arthur话锋一转，嘴角微微上扬，满含笑意，双眼中的那片海洋快要将Merlin溺死。斜阳洒下，映照着心上人的笑靥，Merlin鬼使神差地脸红了，在面对他的王子时第无数次。太没出息了，已经这么久了，他怎么还是会无可救药地爱着他呢？

“Merlin.”他自己都几乎听不见他的声音了，而Arthur只当他是疼得厉害，没再过问。Merlin的手小小的，被他温暖地握着，然后他们一起向阳光走去。

事实上，Arthur不仅是送他去了医院，还送他回了家，又三番五次借探病为由固执地造访。直到有一次，Arthur带来了一束玫瑰。

Merlin疑惑地歪着脑袋，以为是因为自己还未痊愈的缘故，但其实他早就因为魔法而恢复到好的不能再好了：“我以为我不需要你来探病了？看，我可是完完全全好透了，活蹦乱跳。”

“但是我却病了。”Arthur故作忧郁道，却又似乎在憋笑，“浑身难受。”

“怎么了？”Merlin闻言忙上前查看，却被Arthur顺势搂入怀里。看到对方的坏笑，他就知道自己又被拿来打趣了，赌气似的在他胸口擂了一拳。

“我不知道我喜欢的男孩儿是否也爱着我，这太令人煎熬了。”

“不知他在哪里？”

“近在眼前。”

不得不说，1499先生的情话也不知是从哪里学来的。总而言之，他们就这样生活在了一起，不过并没有张扬。外界对于同性的态度一直人心惶惶。出于安全，Arthur没有送给他戒指或者别的，而是选择将母亲的遗物交与Merlin。无需言语，Merlin已然明白他们的未来。

然而至于Arthur是如何发现他的魔法就纯属意外了，虽然Merlin在以往也告诉过很多Arthur他拥有魔法，不过对方要么是不信，要么是态度淡然。唯独面前的这第1499个菜头，在看到他使用魔法打扫房屋后，坚持要求Merlin展示一番，像极了要求看魔术的孩童。而Merlin只是伸手一挥，就变出了一束茉莉——他其实不太喜欢过于红艳的玫瑰。

魔法给二人的生活带来了不少情趣，不过并未泛起太大波澜。他们仍是像常人一样，Merlin在一间学校做着历史老师的工作，而Arthur则是一名建筑设计师，家境殷实。他们会一起在周末骑车去郊外，直到没人认识他们，然后在麦田里肆无忌惮地接吻。Arthur是喜欢一直吻着他不放的那种，所以每次Merlin都迫不得已挠他痒痒才能结束一个深吻，因为他真的是快要被那菜头吻得窒息了。

如果只谈这些的话，Merlin这一世还是挺快乐的。

1912年的春天，Arthur独自一人回了一趟家，然后寄回一封信。

“父亲想让我与Vivian小姐成婚。”

至于其他的话语，Merlin已经看不下去了。信件炉火里化为了灰烬。他趁着Arthur还未回来前尽快搬离了他们在伦敦的小家，向学校递交了辞呈，这一切他再擅长不过了。这又不是他第一次不得不退出那人的生活，他理应见怪不怪才对的。他怎么还会对他们抱有幻想呢？Merlin不敢去想若是Arthur对于一个乡村男孩的爱恋穿开会变成何等恶毒的咒骂，也不敢想象Arthur成婚后的幸福景象，但那本就是他所属于、本该得到的生活。

倚靠在返回威尔士的火车上，Merlin不禁开始回想这千百年来的每一个Arthur，不知不觉便陷入了沉睡。醒来时已是傍晚，眼角还残存着泪痕。

不是每一个Arthur的宿命里都有他。

定居在威尔士的日子就如以往一般平静淡然，他又重拾起从前依赖入眠的药丸，有时不小心吃多了也会被魔法救回，睁眼依旧是天明。说不想念是谎话，说不爱了亦是，只不过没有结果却是真。他的确偷偷会伦敦看过Arthur一次，在魔力褪去，变回原本衰老的他时。Arthur没有认出他，所以他可以毫无顾忌地看着他。站在他身侧的金发小姐估计就是他提到的Vivian了，他们看起来也算般配。

1914年夏天，Arthur不知怎的找到了他，带着满身的硝烟与沉重。

“Merlin！”

对方一如既往的大叫使他不禁有种回到千年前卡梅洛特的错觉。Merlin还没来得及回答，刚转过身，差点被一个拥抱撞倒。

“找到你了。”

站在他面前的是他第1499个Arthur，身着军装，摘下帽子向他鞠了一躬。待Merlin反应过来后，法师不但没有感动得死去活来，反而实实在在地打了对方一拳，然后泪水决堤。

不是因为别的，而是因为Arthur依旧蠢得无可救药。Merlin早该知道的，知道战争爆发时这个菜头一定会奋不顾身去报名参军。他宁愿Arthur永远不要再回来找他，也不愿让他再次死在刀枪兵戈下。而Arthur固执地再次抱住了他，另一只手摩挲着他的发丝。

“我没有与Vivian成婚。”但显然，Arthur是会错了意。

“我又不是因为这个离开的。”

“没关系，反正没想过和你成婚。”

“谁会想和一个菜头在一起呢？不是我就对了。”

“那又是谁问也不问就以为我要和别人结婚，然后自己跑掉的？”

Arthur手里还攥着厚厚的一沓信，每一封都写给他。他说尽管父亲十分不满，但他还是坚持拒绝了婚约，毕竟Vivian也已有钟意之人，他们都不愿意与不爱的人将就一辈子。阴差阳错，他们没结婚，却也成了关系不错的朋友。虽然Vivian有点小姐脾气，但是天性纯良。也正是Vivian，托人寻找到了Merlin如今的住处。

他还说，此次是他这个月最后一天假期。等圣诞节回来，他们就结婚。

听完，Merlin还是摇头，说：“我不要同你在一起。”

“为什么？”

“我有没有告诉过你，你是我遇到的第1499个Arthur？”

“没有。”

“那大概是我忘了吧。”

“即使你有魔法，这也依旧令人难以相信。”

“你就没有听过睡前故事里的魔女吗？拜托，就是可以长生不老的那种。”

“所以，你与大法师同名原来不是没理由的，”Arthur似乎是真的相信了他的说辞，若有所思道，“但我不是亚瑟王。”

“是啊，你不是，”Merlin的笑容莫名散发出股悲凉，“再也没有像他一样的人了。”  
“There will never be another like you,Arthur.”

Merlin也不知道自己是怎么想的，竟然会带1499去到阿瓦隆边。

“是你当年亲手送走他的，就在这里。”Arthur与他一同伫立在湖边，眺望着湖中小岛。他们一起站了很久很久，直到Arthur似乎明白了什么，然后转身离开。

Arthur没能活到圣诞节的假期，所以他们自然也不可能再结婚了。Vivian来看望过他一次，以表悲伤与惋惜。Arthur的遗物被寄给了他，而不是他的家人，对此Merlin还是有点意外的。

傻瓜。

寄回来的是一封信和一束小花，全都染了血。Merlin能想象他是随身把它们带着的，因为据Vivian说他是被流弹射中腹部失血过多而死的。

“致我唯一的Merlin,  
在野外看到了很好看的花，虽然不是你最喜欢的茉莉，但仍希望你能喜欢。  
离圣诞节还有一周，如果这封信不能准时送到，我想我能亲手交给你，Merlin，抱歉我让你等了太久。如果你真的不想与我在一起，也不要紧。  
我知道我不是你在等的那个Arthur，以后也不会有人是。奢求他人忘却总是很艰难的，就如同那两年来我日日夜夜都无法忘记你一样。时间虽然能使人淡忘，但是那份激情是永存的。你的第一个Arthur，一定也还在以某种方式爱着你，像我一样爱你。你也要爱你自己。  
如果我这后半辈子还能再做些什么，如果我还能回来的话，我希望我能做来解开你心结的那个人。若是真的等不到了，就别再等他了吧。  
有时宿命确实不尽人意，但我们无法逃避。我们可以逃避的是悲伤，因为你值得一切美好的事物，你值得拥有快乐、和属于你的人生。”

这封信倒是没有化为灰烬，只不过连同着信封里的一对戒指，被Merlin奋力地朝阿瓦隆湖心扔去，作为他对于命运最后的抗争。白色的野花片片飘零于水面上，转眼间便分散四方，像极了风中孑然的他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 至此，1500系列结束

**Author's Note:**

> *Andrew是加菲，由于看过的战争片不多，就选了这一部（其实很想选青春誓约）  
> *凤凰之眼是梅传原剧中渔人王那一集出现的神器，渔人王借助它来结束了永生。但由于梅林是魔法本身，所以神器并没有很快杀死他。在亚瑟发现时，已经是强弩之末了。
> 
> 他们终会在下一世相遇，梅林的灵魂也会进入轮回，而亚瑟执意同他一起死去。只有这样，二人才能在下一世相遇。
> 
> 文章里其实有一个暗示，就是Arthur18岁的圣诞喝醉了，不记得Merlin亲吻了自己。但是Merlin记得酒的味道，因为他是从那个吻中尝到的。
> 
> 另外还有一个彩蛋hhhh那就是322其实是我本人的生日，应该没人看出来2333


End file.
